


The End Of Our World

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Draco had first envisioned his death, he figured he would die in the war. He would get caught in the crossfire, and he would die fighting for something he wasn’t even sure he ever truly believed in.When Draco had envisioned his death, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind that one day he would be unlucky enough to be caught in a robbery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The End Of Our World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Textrovert-01, who wanted prompt #37 ' _It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

When Draco had first envisioned his death, he figured he would die in the war. Voldemort would have no more use for him, and he would end him. He would get caught in the crossfire, and he would die fighting for something he wasn’t even sure he ever truly believed in.

When he survived the war, he figured one day he would be killed by someone looking for revenge. Someone would hear about the things he had done, the stories about him would get warbled with the passing of time, and someone thinking they’re a hero would one day come for him to end him.

But with the years, that thought – that fear – had left him, and he had even started thinking that maybe he would be lucky enough to die of old age. He would live a full and happy life, and years from now he would die in the arms of the man he loves. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to die, surrounded by a family who loves him.

When Draco had envisioned his death, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind that one day he would be unlucky enough to be caught in a robbery. To be at the wrong place at the wrong time. To see the scared teenage boy, lunging forward, knife in hand, ready to fight whoever was nearest.

No, Draco didn’t think he would die, jumping in front of his husband, taking a knife for him. He didn’t think he would be killed by a teenage boy, robbing the local liquor store, hoping to make some quick cash.

Draco hadn’t even wanted to go there, but Harry knew how much their friends loved Muggle vodka, so once a year for Christmas they would go to the small shop to stock up.

Wrong place, wrong time.

As Draco feels the sharp, cold pain coursing through his body, he can’t help but think of all the times he could have died. Perhaps should have died. Had he been living on borrowed time all along?

Harry takes him into his arms, as he sinks to the floor, memories of their life together flashing before his eyes. Their first kiss, a few short years ago. A small ceremony, only last month, where they had said their I do’s in front of their loved ones. The future they had talked about so many times.

How foolish they had been.

“You’re going to be alright,” Harry whispers, as Draco stares up at him with a distant smile on his face. “Hang on.”

A tear rolls down Draco’s face, as Harry kisses him, as he begs him not to leave him. Draco tries to tell him ‘I love you’, but his words are failing him, as the darkness is starting to take over.

Harry kisses him again, but when he feels his husband going lifeless in his arms, he chokes back a sob. He can hear the sirens, people telling him what to do, but it’s too late.

It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
